L'amour Destiné
by meghanmoo
Summary: RIN is a new student at the prestigious L'amour Destiné e name is a mystery to students with the exception of a few. will Rin figure out the mystery? will she get closer to the amazingly sexy yet easy to piss off Sesshomaru? rated M for language. RinXSessh Kag/Inu San/Mir
1. the odly named school!

L'amour Destiné

Chapter

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: L'Amour Destine means destined love in french…You would not believe how hard it is to figure out which language you want your title to be in!

;)

Rin

"Mom, why do I have to go to this school?" I ask my mother my frustration at having to go to a new school making me be mean. When my mother and father got home from work yesterday they went into the kitchen and had a very long talk that lasted a couple of hours. After my mother shouted: 'WHY DO WE HAVE TO DO THAT TO HER!' and my father's response of: 'WE HAVE NO CHOICE! EITHER WE SEND HER OR ALL OF US DIE!' I was called into the kitchen and sat down. As I sat down I was faced with two very worried looking parents staring me in the eyes.

"Honey, we have something to tell you." My mother started out with.

Uh oh this can't be good! I gulp, starting to get nervous. I wish they would just say what they were going to say!

My father nods. "Yes, you won't like it and neither will we but you must do this for us!" he says with certainty in his voice. I nod, not really sure how to respond.

"We need you to transfer to a new school!" my mother said fast trying to rip the Band-Aid off quickly. My mouth opens wide and my eyes become huge.

"What! Why?" I ask. My father sighs. "We can't tell you right now. We promise when the time is right we will tell you everything you want to know but right now we CAN'T!"

"WHAT! YOU MEAN I HAVE TO LEAVE ALL OF MY FRIENDS AND GO TO SOME NEW SCHOOL FOR REASONS THAT YOU WON'T TELL ME ABOUT!" I scream. But can you blame me! I went upstairs and went to sleep. When I woke up this morning my mother had left my new school uniform on my chair. (same one from the anime!)

"I'm sorry I have no control over it! If it were up to me you would be having a normal life!" she shouted back throwing up her hands in frustration.

I stare at my mother. What did she mean that it's not in her control and that if it were up to her I would have a normal life? I stare at my mother, confusion clear on my face.

"Mom, what do you mean by that?" I ask. Suddenly she gets a panicked look on her face and rushes me out the door.

"It's not for me to say! You will have to figure it out on your own! Now go before you are late for school!" and with that she pushes me out the door.

I get into my car and drive to the school, which isn't very far away. As I make my way to the parking lot I see a huge group of kids standing just outside of the door in what looks like a giant mob.

"Great, just fucking great! This school is going to be soooo FUCKING awesome!" I yelled as I found a parking spot near the front of the school. As I walked closer to the door I realized I was not going to make it through the fucking mob of kids. I push and yell until I reach the top of the step of the school. SUCCESS! Only one person left and I will be inside the school!

"Please move." I ask nicely, happy about reaching the top of the stairs. The person continued to stand there. I tap them on the shoulder. "Hey move out of my way! I'm trying to get inside of the school!" I yell, they just pretend I'm not there.

"EXCUSE ME!" I yell but they still ignore me. I push the person.

"Hey move out of my way! I'm trying to get inside of the school!"

Suddenly I heard a deep masculine growl and I looked up and meet a pair of beautiful golden eyes. I could feel my mouth open as I looked at the rest of him. He was tall, at least 6 feet tall, he had beautiful knee length silver hair, I SOOO wanted to run my fingers through it!, he was wearing faded jeans and a black short sleeved T-shirt. All together he made my mouth water.

"_Pull yourself together Rin! Stop standing here staring at him and DO SOMETHING!" _I shook myself and glared back, pretending I felt nothing.

"Stop standing there and move out of my way you dumb shit!" I yell at him. We have a glaring contest for a few minutes until he finally moves to let me through.

"FINALLY! Don't know why you couldn't have done that to begin with asshole!" I yell and walk into the school. I find the front office and ask the office worker for my schedule.

"Hey are you new here?" asks one of the office workers.

"Um, yeah." I say. What was her first guess, the schedule? No knowing where I'm going? Suddenly she smiles at me.  
>"Do you want any help with your classes?" she asks I smile and nod. She is pretty nice I can deal with her.<p>

She looks at my schedule and smiles at me. "We have 6 classes together!" she says. "I will take you around! My name is Kagome by the way! What's yours?" she asks cheerfully.

"My name is Rin. Thanks for taking me around" I say as I smile at her. She smiles back and shows me to our first class together.

"I hope I like it here!" I say. By now we are in our first class. When we walk into the room I notice the guy who I was having a glaring contest with earlier. He was sitting with another silver haired boy. Kagome noticed me staring and smiles.

"I see you have noticed the Tashio brothers." She says with a smile. "They are very popular with the girls."

"Who are the Tashio brothers?" I ask. "They are Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Tashio. They come from a REALLY rich and powerful family of demons."

"Oh okay. Which one is whi- WAIT did you just say DEMONS!" I yell. The room, that was before very noisy, quieted down. I look up to meet the looks of an entire room full of people. I blush and look down.

"Wait did you just say demon?" I whisper softly, embarrassed at making a scene.

"Yes this is a school for demons and for humans. You didn't know that?" she asks me.

"No my mom neglected to tell me that."

"_**NOTE TO SELF**__: have a very long talk with my mother when I get home!"_

"Oh I'm sorry! You don't have to be afraid! The demons will never attack and if they did they would be violating the treaty they made with us a very long time ago and the demon council would be very mad at them!" she said.

"What is a demon council? What treaty?" I ask. "The demon council is the council of demons that put a regulation of demon/human interactions and makes all the rules that the demons have to follow." She said. I nod. "Where did you get all this information? You seem conveniently placed to inform me on this stuff!" she nods again. "The author put me like this to help the story along." I nod, accepting the information and trusting the author of this story.

"So which one is which out of the brothers?" I ask, nodding towards the two silver haired boys sitting a few seats in front of us.

"The bigger one is Sesshomaru. He is a full demon. The boy next to him is his younger brother, Inuyasha. He's a hanyou." She says. She gets a dreamy look on her face when she says the part about Inuyasha. (SOMEONE HAS A CRUSH)

I try to hide my smile and look at the front of the classroom only to meet the eyes of the sexy, I mean annoying, demon Sesshomaru! I glare at him.

"What do you want?" he asks in that deep voice of his.

I scowl. "You were looking at me first you dick so don't even go there!" I say.

We glare at each other again until the bell rings and we turn our attention to the class.

The teacher walks in and gestures me to the front of the room. I sigh and walk to the front of the room, might as well get used to this.

"Class this is our new student, Rin Sato. She just transferred here from four souls high school." I blush and look down at the floor.

"Hmmmm. Where to place you….oh behind Sesshomaru! Perfect! Now Sesshomaru will you please raise your hand so Ms. Sato can sit behind you?" a hand was raised in the back of the room. "Thank you Mr. Tashio. Now let's get on with class."

I make my way to the back of the room, keeping my head down as I sat down, the teacher began talking about something I didn't care enough to listen to. Suddenly I hear a growl and look up. Sesshomaru is turned around glaring at me.

"what is your problem?" I ask. He growls. I scowl and he turns back around.

Suddenly a piece of paper lands on my desk. I look at the direction that it came from. It came from the girl sitting beside me. She was smiling at me, I smile back as I open the note.

'_So you and Sesshomaru are already on bad terms?'_

I sigh and write a response.

*'**Yes he was being a dick this morning. I wasn't about to take that shit!'*** I tossed the note back.

She laughs and threw it back.

*'_Way to go! I like you already! I saw you fighting with him earlier! I was impressed!'_* I read.

***sigh* 'Thank you… what is his problem anyway? Does he have a stick up his ass or something?'***

_*laughs* 'No, but that would seem like a likely answer wouldn't it? He thinks he's better than everyone else cause his dad is the lord of the western lands and he's going to inherit some day' *rolls eyes*_

*'_**That explains a lot! Thanks for explaining this for me! I'll speak to you after class is that cool?' ***_I ask, worried by the looks the teacher was giving us.

She nods Just as the bell rings. We walk out of the room and shake hands.

"Hi I'm Sango!" (Who couldn't have guessed that?) She says with a bright smile.

I smile back. "Nice to meet you!" I say. Just then Kagome comes out of the room and smiles at us.

"I'm glad you guys have already met each other! I was going to introduce you in our next class." We all laugh. The warning bell rings. 1 minute until the bell rings and we're tardy!

"Come on Rin we're gonna be late for Demon History!" Kagome yells as she takes me and Sango's hands and drags us off.

;)

This is my new story! Let me know what you guys think…the name of the story and the name of the school will be explained later! How do you like my Sesshy very Sesshy-ish isn't he?

REVIEW GUYS! IT WILL MAKE ME happy!


	2. Strange golden Mysterious eyes!

L'amour Destiné

Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Inuyasha! But I am very obsessed with it…is that so wrong?

A/N: I got such a good response from the first chapter I decided to update when I read the reviews!

;)

Sesshomaru

I watch as the new girl, what was her name, Rin walked out of the classroom and sigh.

Why did life have to be so unfair? My father and stepmother sent me here to find _'THE ONE'_ as they kept calling it but why do I have to discover her? I've been going to this high school for four years and I was thinking I was never going to find the one that was going to tie me to this earth. I was so blissfully happy! Why did I have to find her?

I sigh again. I found my mate the one who is meant for me, the one that the gods decided would be my PERFECT match. What's worse is that the girl who is supposed to be my mate, that is if I choose to take her as my mate, is someone who pisses me off! Yes I felt the first attraction of someone who is to be mated but it was squished, not really her feisty attitudes only made me want her more! Not that I would EVER admit that to her, by her looking at me with that little glare of hers that she thinks is intimating, but is really cute. My father will expect me to bring her home when he finds out. I growl. WAIT! I think to myself suddenly, stopping all thoughts, as I stop in the hallway on my way to class. Did I think that she is CUTE? The Great Sesshomaru Tashio does not have CUTE in his vocabulary! The Great Sesshomaru Tashio squishes men who use the word _CUTE_, he sneered the word in his mind, under his shoe!

I sigh. This is her fault! The Great Sesshomaru Tashio never acted like this before that weak and pitiful human showed up!

(A/N: Sesshomaru is an ass isn't he?)

The bell rings and I growl. Great now that puny little human is making the Great Sesshomaru late for class! And with that I go onto class.

;)

Rin

I walk into Demon History and sit down just as the bell rings. As the teacher walks in and summons me to the front of the class I sigh.

'_Is this really going to happen is EVERY class?'_

As the teacher was introducing me to the class the door swung open so fast it rebounded off the wall. To my surprise I realize it was Sesshomaru. He looked around the room, glaring into the eyes of all the students, when his eyes got to mine he glared extra hard and I look down, blushing.

"So nice of you to join our class Mr. Tashio." Mr. Totosai said.

"please sit in your seat now as I am sure Ms. Sato would like to get her introduction over with." As Sesshomaru sat down my blush deepened at being called out.

"Now Ms. Sato tell the class a little about yourself please." Mr. Totosai said.

"My name is Rin Sato and I am a senior, as you might have guessed, and I transferred here from Four Soul high school. I don't know why I transferred here though." And with that I shrug my shoulders and sit down. Mr. Totosai chuckles. "What a very peculiar introduction. I'm sure your classmates will remember it for a long time to come. Okay now on to Demon History." My heart picks up speed as I realize the seat in front of Sesshomaru is the only one left in the entire room. I gulp, today is going to be a LONG DAY!

;)

Sesshomaru

As I walked into the classroom I meet all the stares of my classmates. I glare back at them with all the nobility born of a Tashio. When I met Rins eyes I see her blush and my heart picks up its pace.

How peculiar it has never done that before and I have been attracted to women before but my heart has never reacted. I gave Rin a extra hard glare for making my body react in a funny way. She must have realized it was a super hard glare because she looked away. My heart suddenly had a squeezing feeling and I ignore it. The teacher says something, I honestly couldn't care, and I sit in my seat.

I only half listen as Rin make her little speech, assuming that it was the same one she made in her last class, until I heard the part about not knowing why she came here. I sat up suddenly and pay close attention to what she is saying. So her parents didn't even tell her that she is going to be mated to a demon and that she has NO choice in the matter of whether or not she comes to this school.

'_Hmmm, this could prove to be VERY interesting.'_ I think to myself as I stare at her. suddenly she starts to come towards my desk and my heart picks up speed. DAMMIT! Why does my heart keep reacting to her like that. Why is she coming near me? I look around and realize that my desk is the only one left unattained in the entire room. DAMN YOU MR. TOTOSAI! The closer she came to me the faster my heart reacted. It felt like my heart was going to come out of my chest. And then she sits down right in front of me and I take a deep breath trying to calm down my nerves and my heart.

I sigh; this is going to be a LONNNNNGGG day!

;)

*LUNCH TIME!*

Rin

Sango and Kagome invited me to sit with them at lunch, I accept glad to have friends. We sit down at their table and begin to eat when I notice a group of girls walking towards us walking in a triangle formation like some kind of cheesy broadway gang and stop right in front of our table. Kagome and Sango look up and glare at the girls who are standing there.

"What you want, you stupid bitch?" asks Sango as she glares at the one in front of the triangle formation. The girl in front sneered at Kagome and Sango and then smiles at me. Why do I get a feeling something bad is about to happen?

The one who is smiling says, "Hi I'm Kikyo, the girl on my right is Kagura, and the girl on my left is Yura. We are part of the schools welcoming committee and we are here to WELCOME YOU!" She said the last part with her arms thrown up in the air and it made her half shirt and mini skirt come up. I put my pizza down, unsure if I could stomach anymore food with the smell and the sight plaguing my senses. She said the whole speech in a super peppy voice that made me want to gag. I was aware of Kagome and Sango glaring at her.

"Um. Nice to meet you. I'm Rin Sato. Thank you for the offer but I think I'm okay with Kagome and Sango's help! But thank you for asking." And I turn away from the fishy smell coming from her and continue eating my pizza. I hear a 'Humph.' and look up to see the three retreating figures leave the cafeteria. Kagome and Sango start laughing their asses off and I look up, startled.

"What's so funny?" I ask. They laugh harder. Kagome stops laughing long enough to say, "You just passed the true test of friendship for our little group! Welcome to our club!" she said as she hugged me. I smile. "Okay? Thank you?" I say. They start to laugh again. I just shrug my shoulders. Suddenly I feel like I'm being watched and I look up only to meet the eyes of the one and only Sesshomaru. Hmm it's funny I feel like I'm being drawn to his table by a magnet. I blush and look away….

;)

Sesshomaru

As I sit with Miroku and my little brother we look up and see Kikyo and her little clones approaching my Rin I mean Rin's table and I sigh. Here comes the 'Welcome Wagon' speech! I thing as I go back to my food. I couple of minutes later I hear hysterical laughter and look up to see the two girls my Rin, I growl, I mean RIN was sitting with laughing so hard they have tears running down their faces and the retreating forms of the three girls in the welcoming committee. I smile. That Kagura girl has been bugging me since freshmen year and I'm glad she is being put in her place. Suddenly Rin looks up, almost like she senses me looking at her, and stares me in the eyes. My heart picks up and I sigh. Why can't my heart just stop this! She blushes and looks away and my heart goes even faster, if that is possible. I was suddenly ripped from my musings to the wave of a hand over my face.

"Woohoo. Earth to Sesshomaru. Come in Sesshomaru." My stupid half breed brother said. I growl.

"What is wrong with you?" asks Inuyasha, confusion evident in his voice.

"I have found her." I state simple in answer to his question.

He looks startled. "You mean THE ONE the reason we're in this stupid place?" he asks. I nod, not taking my eyes from Rin as she talks to her friends.

"Oh man, have you told dad?" he asks me. I shake my head.

"I just found her first block."I say.

"So who is she? A demon? Priestess? What is her name? What grade is she in?" Inuyasha says, berating me with questions.

I sigh, got to get used to these questions. "No, No and No. she is a human. The new transfer student, Rin Sato. She is in the twelfth grade." Suddenly Inuyasha's jaw drops and his voice comes out high and squeaky.

"You, the 'Great Sesshomaru Tashio' who hates humans is going to be _MATED_ to one?" he starts to laugh making the room stare at us. I glare at them until they look away and then I stare at my brother.

"This is not a funny situation Inuyasha. I expect you to take it as such." And with that I walk off towards my next block.

I just knew today was going to suck!

;)

Thanks to all of those who reviewed! Because of your awesome reviews I decided to update very soon! It is now 1:00 Am and I need to get to sleep!

*REVIEW PLEASE!*


	3. Gypsys Fortunes!

L'amour Destine

Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Inuyasha

A/N- sorry for not updating guys! I've been studying for finals and finishing projects teachers want done before finals!~wish me luck~

~Rin~

As I made my way back to class from lunch I began to feel like I was being followed. I may sound paranoid but this wasn't one of those 'oh I'm going back to class and everyone is too so we're going in the same direction.' No this feeling was of I was being followed very closely and I also felt a pair of eyes on my back. I lean into Kagome and whisper, "Do you feel like someone is following us." She looks behind us and smiles. Suddenly, she pokes Sango in her ribs and nods her head behind us. Sango looks behind us and smiles too. Now I'm starting to get frustrated! I gather all my courage and look behind us and meet the deep golden mysterious eyes of Sesshomaru! As our eyes meet we blush and look away. Kagome and Sango, having seen this little transaction, smile and start laughing.

"This isn't funny!" I say as we sit down in our seats. "I'm glad you think that miss Sato." My Geometry teacher, Miss Kaede says. I blush and look down at my desk. "I'm sorry Miss Kaede." I say. She nods and begins her lesson.

~Sesshomaru~

As I sit in class, in the back row, I wonder why I feel the need to follow Rin around. I saw a wolf demon looking at her. They never told me that I would be following her around making sure other demons didn't come after what is MINE! They told me all I would need to know about mating, or so I though. 1. We would feel like we were magnetically attracted to each other. 2. When she is told, and she WILL be told, we will have to attend the mates' classes in this stupid school. 3. I take her to meet my father and possibly mother to gain approval (fathers is the only one that matter.) 4. Having gained approval, I court her. They never said anything about the jealousy I would feel for my unwanted mate when I say that _wolf_ demon, he sneered the word wolf, looking at MY RIN! There is that word again, _mine._ Why do I feel so possessive over her? I mean I didn't even want her!

Life SUCKS!

~RIN~

As I finished up my last class of the day I walk out of my classroom and meet up with Kagome and Sango. "Hey, do you wanna hang out tonight?" asks Kagome, excitedly. I hesitate to answer. "Yeah Rin it will be fun! We're going shopping!" I'm still hesitant but I nod anyway. "Awesome! We'll meet you there in an hour." Says Kagome and she and Sango go to her car.

I sigh and walk to my car when I feel a pair of eyes on me again. I look up only to meet the gaze of Sesshomaru leaning on his car. I sigh; why does this have to keep happening. Yes he's attractive. Yes I would LOVE to jump him. But he's a J-E-R-K with a capital J. he's in all of my classes and he stares at me in ALL of them! I look up at him. "Why do you keep staring at me?" I ask, exasperated. He continues to stare at me. "You will soon see." He comes close to my face and leans in, almost like he's going to kiss me but then he pulls away and jumps into his car where his brother and Miroku are waiting. And with that he drives off. I'm left standing there gaping.

What did he mean 'You will soon see?' that doesn't make ANY sense! And why did he just fake me out with that ALMOST kiss? Men don't make any sense! And on that note I get in my car and drive to the mall.

*AT THE MALL*

"My feet are KILLING me!" Kagome complains. We've been at the mall for three hours looking at all the different clothes. We each had ten different bags in our hands, filled to the top, with new clothes. As we're going to our cars we pass a store front that reads: _Gypsy Fortune Teller!_ "Hey let's go in here!" says Sango. "Yeah, maybe Rin can figure out how to get Sesshomaru to ask her to be his girlfriend!" says Kagome and she and Sango laugh. I grimace and stick my tongue at them and made my way inside the building.

As I entered I was hit with the strong odor of incense. I look around the room. The room was small but by the glass window, and along the rest of the walls, was tall bookshelves filled with dusty books. There was a table filled with herbs and spices and another table filled with crystal ball. In the center of the room was a round table and an old woman with a crystal ball under her hands. When we came in she looks up and smiles and I can see rotten teeth. "I will tell your future…it only cost five dollars." Kagome comes forward and says, "Okay tell me about my future!" and hands the gypsy five dollars. The woman smiles again and motions Kagome into the seat across from her. "Give me your hands child." Says the old gypsy and Kagome give the gypsy her hands.

"Ah, your future is going to be very very clear." The gypsy Says. "On the night of the full moon you will discover who your true love is. But beware there will be tricks and jealousy before you will have a happily ever after. But you will not know who your true love is until the night of the full moon, beware do not look until the next full moon." And the gypsy lets go of Kagome's hands. Kagome just sits there gaping. "When is the next full moon?" she asks no one in general. The gypsy says, "I believe you will know when the full moon is. Now who is next." Having been dismissed Kagome gets out of the chair.

"I'll go next." Sango says and pays her five dollars. Sango gives the gypsy her hands and waits on to hear her future. The gypsy laughs, startling us all. "You don't know it yet but you will love someone who is a lecher. He is someone you've seen but never known. You will meet him on the day that the big rain comes. Be happy for you will be spending a lot of time with him." The gypsy let's go of Sango's hands. "When is the big rain coming?" she asks. "Again, you will know!" she looks at me. "You are next." And she motions to the chair across from her.

The gypsy grabs my hands and is silent for several minutes. Her face suddenly scrunches up and she looks me in the face. "Your future is not so clear. Something very good that you have been destined for all your life is going to happen. The person who is your destined is not sure if he wants you yet. That is the reason your future is unclear. Do not fret I believe he will make a decision soon. When he does you will have a bright but complicated future. But you will have to worry about two women. The women are: the woman with the red eyes and, the woman with the silver hair. Each are powerful, each will want to harm you. You will know about your destined on the day that the sun and moon are out at the same time."She let's go of my hands and I sit there.

I am destined to be with someone? I'm going to be harmed by two women? My mind kept reeling as I sat there. I was ripped from my thoughts by a hand being waved in front of my face. "Come on Rin! We have to go!" yells Sango as she pulls me to my car. I get in my car and they get into Kagome's and we drive our separate ways.

~SESSHOMARU~

I knock on the door to my father's office. I wait until I hear an "enter." My father says. I enter the room and sit down in the chair in front of his desk. He looks up from his papers and asks, "What brings one of my sons in here?" I sigh; I have to tell him sooner or later. I close my eyes. "I have found her." my father, who had returned to looking at his papers, looks up sharply. "You have? Are you sure?" I nod. "Yes, I am sure. All the signs are there. I just have to tell her." my father nods again. "But father I'm not sure how to tell her." my father sighs. "You mustn't scare her I will tell the school principle and you will go to the councilor and the demon mating teacher. We will then change some of your classes."I nod, again. "Thank you father." I get up and leave the room.

~THANKS FOR READING~

Sorry for taking so long to update!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I want to thank those who reviewed!

Please continue to review and make my day!


	4. The truth is told at least a little!

Meghanmoo presents :

l'amour destiné

**~Hey guys I guess I never updated but now I have re-read my own story and I am back on the path towards the end of the story! I might need some inspiration from you guys to help me stay on the right path with your reviews (if you guys are still reading this).**

**~I OWN NOTHING BY THE WAY!**

~Rin~

***RING***

I look down at the alarm clock on my phone and realize that if I don't get up now I was going to be late for school. I get up with a groan and walk to my closet; I pick out a simple pair of black skinny jeans and my favorite purple shirt.

Suddenly my mother knocks on my door and decides to yell at me even though she can hear me moving around.

"Rin get up NOW you are going to be late!" she yells and I can feel myself begin to get angry with her.

"Mom I'm up." I say opening my door and meeting her face to face.

With all of the stupid things my mom has ever done she actually has the decency to look embarrassed. I smile at my mom and walk passed her to go to breakfast. When my mom finally comes down she grabs me a plate and starts filling it with eggs, bacon, and toast. As I begin to scarf down my food I look at my mom. She is a very pretty woman if not a little timid lately what with me switching school. Suddenly, I remember all her protests of me not going to that school.

"Mom." I say, "why do I have to go to that school?" she looks down and then suddenly shoots back up, grabbing my plate in the process.

"Time for school! Better get going!" She says as she hands me my coat, bag, and keys and practically pushes me out of the door and towards my car.

I start my car and go to school all the while thinking how weird my mom has been lately.

~TIME SKIP~

I walk through the doors of the school and to the breakfast line where I meet my two best friends.

"Hey." I say as they offer me a tray and I turn it down.

"So, I only get half of what the gypsy lady said yesterday." I say and they both look at my like I'm nuts. Which in my defense I'm not I mean I have no clue whats going on here its so weird like everyone expects me to know something.

"Why did she start talking about our destined people? Are we looking for them? I don't care about finding anything to do with love right now." I say as they share a look.

"You mean you don't know why we're here?" they ask simultaneously and I blush and look away while shaking my head. They share another look as we begin to sit down and they start on their breakfast.

"Don't you wonder what the name means?" Sango asks me and I shrug my shoulders.

"I just thought it was a weird name. I didn't choose to go here my parents just came home yelling one night and then told me that I had to come to this school." I say. Kagome looks at me and gives me a sympathetic look.

"Okay I'll tell you what I know. I am a priestess and Sango is a Slayer." she begins and I can feel my jaw hit the ground. Sango smiles and puts her hand on my shoulder, giving me a sympathetic look.

"I didn't know things like that still existed. What are you guys doing in a school for humans and demons?" I ask and its Kagome's turn to smile at me.

"We're still human even if we have powers." Sango says and I realize how foolish a question that really was. I blush and look away, "Sorry."

"Its okay. The reason we're here is because we have been marked and we need to find our mate, human or demon, to reach our full potential." Kagome says and Sango nods along.

"This is our last year of high school and then we can go to l'amour destiné university and continue our hunt!" Kagome says and I look up suddenly, startled.

"This school has a university that we can go to?" I ask really loud and suddenly the cafeteria is quiet again and I'm looking away from everyone.

"Now, You are here because you probably have a weird birthmark on you too somewhere." I look down at my wrist and blush. There, on the sensitive skin on the inside of my wrist is a purple crescent moon outline. Weird now that they mention it, it looks like a mark someone else has but I don't remember who at the moment.

"I'm right aren't I?" Kagome asks and I nod, not fulling understanding what is going on right at this moment. Both girls sighed and Sango lifted her shirt sleeve to show me a mark that was an outline like mine but mine was more magenta while hers looked dark purple, almost like a bruise. It was the shape of a staff, a giant loop on the end of a long pole with six loops wrapping around that loop. A/N: like Miroku's staff. Look it up if you don't know what I'm talking about.

Kagome brought the edge of her t-shirt down and showed me a mark on her collar bone. The mark was small, it was only on her left collar bone, but it looked like the outline of a tattoo of claw marks. They were outlined in red and looked like they glowed.

"Wow! You guys have them too? But why do we have them?" I asks, I feel like my world is being flipped upside down and I don't know what direction my life is heading in anymore.

"They mean that we are going to have to find our mates and then we can meet our destiny head on." Sango says. "Why are our futures planned for us?" I ask and they shrug. Kagome says, " I think its romantic and I sorta like knowing that someone is here waiting for me." she sighs and gets this really dreamy look on her face.

Suddenly I stop as a thought comes to me, " Wait how did we all come here though? What is the thing that is bringing us all together?" I ask, they get a really nervous look on their faces and won't say anything. I keep bugging them and finally Sango says, " Ask your parents. Humans are not supposed to ask about the council." she says the last part in a whisper as she looks around and sees that no one is looking at us and she seems relieved.

I let it go an went on with the rest of the day.

Hi guys! Well I need some support so let me know if you want me to continue or no!


	5. The Long Truth!

**l'amour destiné**

Chapter 4

****I came back for more ! Let me know if you guys like it and I'm going to mention all of you LOVELY people who reviewed in the bottom of the story. Listen, I really am soooo super happy that you guys reviewed and I was super surpised that they came in so fast. I am also going to apologize for taking so long to update college is a hard work.

**Disclaimer**** : **I wished I owned it but sadly...no...

****Rin****

I walk into my house and stop when I see my mother, a sick feeling twisting the insides of my stomach, coming up the stairs with a basket full of clean clothes. « Mom ! » she jumps, not having noticed me and holds her heart. « You scared me ! » she smiles warmly at me and hands me the laundry basket. « These are your clean clothes. » she starts to walk away and I grab her wrist, setting the basket on the floor. « Mom, is there something up with my new school ? » My mom looks startled and looks away, a blush slowly creeping up her face. I bellow loudly, «Mom, the people in this school act really wierd. They keep saying stuff that I think I should understand but not telling me anything ! » My mom takes her arm away and walks to the kitchen with me close on her heels. « You're not going to avoid me this time ! If what they say is true this involves my future too much for you to keep me out about it ! I deserve to know what is going on ! » She continues to not look at me, « MOM ! At least LOOK at me ! » Tears are streaming out of my eyes and I feel like a pressure is weighing down on my chest. I leave the kitchen and run to my room, locking my door on the way to my bed.

Suddenly, I hear a knock on my door. « Honey, please open the door ! There are things that you're not ready to hear yet ! Please believe me, I wish I could tell you ! » I threw a book at the door and screamed, « LIAR ! » My mom gets quiet, « Honey, I'm truly sorry I wish I could tell you ! » and with that she left, probably to do more house work.

****Sesshomaru****

I was on my way home when I get this overwhelming rush of emotions. «Shit what is this feeling ? » I have to pull over on the side of the road and hold my head as I feel the wave of emotions. This is the worst thing I have ever experienced and if I was ANYONE but the GREAT Sesshomaru then I would be dead by now. When the emotions ebb I sit back up in my car and drive home, knowing that I'm going to have to ask my dad what they hell that was when I get home.

****HOME****

I slowly walk up to my dads study and knock on the door, opening it when I hear the soft accepting word for entering. When I do enter my father looks up and smiles at me. « Ah, my oldest son how can I help you ? » he asks with a sweeping motion of his arm I have such a wierd dad. « Dad, on my way home I suddenly got this huge wave of emotion that didn't feel like mine. » He looks thoughtful for a moment, « Hmmmm, have you been experiencing other odd things happeing to you ? » I nod and my dad continues, «My thoughts haven't been on myself I find that I have been thinking about...someone else... » I look away, dare I say it, embarrassed. My father gets a really wide grin on his face. « Son. » I glare at the tone of his voice. «Yes dad... » the wider his smile gets the harder I glare at him. «Do these thoughts...happen to have anything to do with...a girl... » If looks could kill my dad would be dead ten times over with how hard I was glaring at him. «hm. » I say and my fathers smile only gets bigger, if that is even possible. « Izayoi!" he yells and my step-mother comes into the room. "Yes dear?" she asks like her usual bubbly self. "Sesshomaru here has found...the one!" she screeches and claps her hands, excited. "You have to invite her over and let us meet her! I am so happy! Do you know who she is yet? Have you spoken yet? Is she beautiful? When are we going to have the wedding? Oh my Kami there is so much t-" I put my had over her mouth and glare. "No to all of that I have an...idea of who she is but this Sesshomaru will not stoop so low and to take a..." I gag on the word, "HUMAN as my mate. I would rather die first." My father stops smiling. "Sesshomaru, you are not going to be able to resist her now that you have, as you say, an 'idea' of who she is." I glare at him again and stomp out of the library.

****Rin****

I come down stairs for dinner and meet, head on, with the tension between my parents as they set the table. When we sit down to eat and all three of us have food gathered on our plates they decide to broach the subject at hand:

"So, Rin. What is it that you want to know about the school?' my dad asks, hesitantly. I think about it for a minute and say, " Why did I suddenly have to switch schools when I had friends at my old school?" my mom and dad looked at each other. "Because, the Demon council threatened to kill us when we said we wouldn't put you in that school." I gulp, what is my life becoming? "What is up with the mating marks?" My dad, who had just taken a drink, spit it back out at me. "No, no, I cannot tell you about THAT kind of thing. We'll set up a meeting with a councilor at school tomorrow and you can figure all of this out. Regular humans, ones who aren't the future mates of powerful beings are not allowed to speak of these things." this time, it was my turn to spit. "Did you just say that I'm the future mate of a powerful being?" my parents look away, ashamed. I could feel the blood leaving my face and I was becoming light headed. I look up at them. "Did you know when I was born that this was going to happen?" they hesitate and my mother says, "We had a suspicion that something like this might happen but we ignored those feelings of dread and raised you to the best of our abilities. We just wanted you to have a happy life and so we ignored this; I'm sorry honey." she grabs my hand, trying to comfort me. "Why." tears burn my eyes and I jerk my hand away from her. "Why must my future be taken away from me?" my mom grab my hand from across the table, again. "I'm so sorry I tried to stop this but they threatened all of our lives if we didn't do this to you. Believe me if we had a choice we would never NEVER push this on you! But look at the bright side; maybe you will fall in love with this person and have a happy life; and if not, heaven forbid, we will always be here for you." The tears were jerking themselves from my body. "But honey I don't think that Kami would tie two peoples life together that were totally wrong for each other." I couldn't stand to hear anymore so I run to my room and cry for the rest of the night.

****Sesshomaru**** (At the same time)

I sit at the dinner table and begin to feel the rush of strange emotion run rampant inside of me again. I grab my chest and lean back in the chair. Izayoi leans over and grabs my arm, "Are you okay?" the pain in my chest was excruciating so I couldn't say anything. When the pain left I sat there stunned that such a weak thing as emotions, and a humans emotion at that, could take the breath out of me, the GREAT Sesshomaru. When the pain subsided I look around the table; all of my family members were staring at me smiling. "Sesshomaru, did you get another emotional charge from your future mate?" my father asks me, grinning. "Sesshomaru, you need to find your mate so that you can end this pain. You're not going to be able to ignore it; you're body is soon going to be craving to make her happy that's how it happened with your father and me." Izayoi says with a warm, motherly smile. Inuyasha smirks at me and says, "haha I hope your mate kills you with all those emotions!" Izayoi glares at her younger son, "Inuyasha just remember whatever hell you give to Sesshomaru is going to come back and bite you in the ass when you find your mate." I smirk at Inuyasha's stunned face.

****Rin****

I woke up the next morning and my eyes hurt; I cried all night. I crept down the stairs and look around, hoping that my parents weren't around. I successfully made it out the door, in the car, and to school without seeing any sign of them. I can't help but feel a little upset that they were avoiding me too.

****School****

I make it to my first class, Human History, just as the bell for class begins. I sit down at my desk and I can feel two peircing eyes on my back and I turn around to see who it was. I was not surprised to see that it was the silver haired demon glaring daggers into my back. I give him my best glare back and, instead of being intimidated, he smirks. How DARE he not find me scary! I huff and turn back in my desk but I can, somehow, sense that he is silently laughing his ass off at my expense. The teacher walks in, greets us, and begins to lecture when the intercom interrupts him. _**"Will Miss Rin Sato please come to the counseling office. I repeat will Miss Rin Sato please come to the counseling office. Thank you."**_ the teacher smiles at me and says, "Please remember to take a pass. Have fun!" I smile back and make the short journey to the counseling office; trying to forget the frustrating demon that likes to laugh at me.

****Sesshomaru****

As Rin makes her way out of the classroom I can't help but smirk; she was so frustrated at me. When she entered the room I began to stare at her back to figure out if my little suspicion was correct. Even if I don't WANT a mate I still want to know who she is so that I can avoid her at all cost. I felt her suspicion that someone was looking at her. But I figure that a normal thing for humans to feel. Then I felt a little jolt of surprise when she realized it was me who was staring at her. Now THAT I couldn't put up to regular human suspicion; now I knew something was up. But the icing on the cake was when I felt her frustration with me for laughing at her. I know who my mate is and its exactly the species I didn't want it to be. Why does Kami hate me?

****Rin****

I walk into the counseling office and an elderly secretary shows me to a door that reads: _Mrs. Fara_. I knock on the door and hear "Enter." I enter and am greeted by the sight of a smiling blonde woman who is sitting behind a desk. "Hello, please have a seat." I sit down in the chair in front of her desk. The woman speaks gently but firmly, "So, how can I help you Miss..." she looks at her computer screen "Sato. I see you just started hear. Are you having any trouble adjusting to the new school?" I shake my head and begin to speak, "No, I was told, by my parents, that if I wanted to know about why they suddenly wanted me to come to this school that I would have to talk to a councilor." Mrs. Fara sighs, apparently I am not the first to ask. "I will tell you but you mustn't tell anyone who does not belong to this school. This secret has been kept between demons and humans for centuries." I nod my head and she continues. "Long ago, when demons and humans were enemies, the two species would fight for days and days and had been fighting for centuries."

she takes a drink from her coffee mug and goes on. "Theses battles were always very violent and bloody and many casualties were had on both sides."_ wow, I can't believe that humans were able to take down demons!_ "Do you know that demons have to have mates? Do you even know what mates are?" she asks me I shake my head no so she answers, "Well, demons have one true person who they HAVE to find so that they can continue on with their blood line. The demon can sense this other person and they have the irresistible urge to take care and nurture them for all of eternity." I interrupt, " So, its like finding your husband or wife? But what does this have to do with the battles between humans and demons?" I ask and she explains, "Demon mates have a mark that binds them forever. You will learn about that later in class. I'm getting to the battle part. So, demons need their mates to live and they used to have to mate with another demon. But all of this changed with the great casualties between humans and demons. Both races were being wiped out and the Kamis' were watching all of the blood shed and decided to make it where both species NEEDED the other." I gasp; this is getting interesting.

"The Kamis' made it where some demons' mates were human. And by needing to mate they would all need each other and would have to stop all of the hate. Some demons still hate humans but most love them. Also, humans who are supposed to be mated to a demon are marked by the Kamis', it looks like a bruise, before birth with the seal of their demon." she smiles when I look down at my mark. "The council was formed from demons and humans. These humans and demons watch over each baby that is born with a mark and make sure they get to where they need to be; this school and other like it. You see this school was made for people like you to make sure you find your true mates and that that both races can continue peacefully. They do some other things but lets not get into that." I sit back in my chair; that was a lot to take in. "Wow, so how does all of this work? When will I meet my mate?" I was suddenly nervous and excited to find out who my mate was. "I cannot tell you that; its up to him to tell you all about that stuff. But I will be here to help and guide you two along the way." at my questioning look she says, " When you two discover each other we have little sessions with each couple to help guide things smoothly; its a lot to take in." she looks at the clock. "Oh wow its lunch; you missed like three class periods! I'm sorry you better go!" she says all of this while lightly shoving me out the door. "Have a good day!" and with that she was gone.

I was going to write more but I've been working on this chapter for a month! I'm sorry if its hard to read but I tried my best and I hope you enjoy it!

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK...

**Those who reviewed, followed, and favorite...**

JordanJas

Grumpy DelSan13

sweetdorka

serena1691

Sorry if I missed someone, let me know if I did, your reviews made me super happy and I'm sorry if you don't like the chapter! Let me know your thoughts thanks bye!


	6. The Night of the Full Moon

l'amour destiné

Chapter 5

The Night of the Full Moon

)*(

Kagome :

The feeling of sleep overtakes my body and I am suddenly very heavy. Suddenly, and without warning, I am falling down a deep well. I am falling down and down in a dark, never ending, abyss that drags on for so long that I fear my screams will never be heard but, the only thing I can think about is that now I know how Alice felt falling down the rabbit hole and I can't help but chuckle a little as I make my descend further into the seemingly never ending hole. I make a loud umph when I hit the ground and, while struggling to get up, I groan in pain. Why am I here ? Wasn't I just asleep in my bed ? I look around but all that surrounds me are stone walls that are covered in slime that is slick when I touch it. I look up and find an opening in the top of whatever I'm in. I look at the wall a little closer, and discover a hand hold in the wall. Trying to figure something out, I put my hands in the holes and begin to climb, slipping a couple of times on my way out of whatever the hell I'm stuck in.

At the top of the hole I climb out and discover that I was falling into a well. Wondering how I fell into a well while I was falling, I begin to look around at my surroundings. I am in a pitch dark place that is surrounded in what I think are trees. I walk a little bit and discover a huge tree with a man attached to it. Its funny but I think I've met that man before, the white hair looks familiar but the red clothes he is wearing is different. But, before I can figure out who I am looking at, the wind rushes past me, blowing my hair around my face and I am running at the man attached to the tree. Then, without my consent, I am climbing the big tree with the help of the man's unconscious body. I climb the man until I am at face level with him and look at his beautiful features. Now I know I have met this man before, but I cannot place where I have met him. Curious, I begin to touch the man's cute little white ears and his beautiful face. My hands slowly move down his chest until my curious fingers are met with a foreign wooden object protruding from the man's chest. I look down and I am startled to find that I am holding an arrow. Even though I don't know this man, I feel compelled to help him no matter what it costs me. Determined, I wrap my delicate fingers around the protruding arrow and pull as hard as I can all the while holding on to the man and the tree. However, the arrow is as determined as I am and is not coming out of the man's chest but I keep pulling as hard as I can and I am surprised to find a slender white hand wrap around mine and also begins to pull. I regain my determination and, together, we begin to work the arrow out of his chest. Then, with one final pull the arrow flies out of his chest and evaporated in the sky.

I sit up in my bed, my breathing is heavy and sweat is pouring down my body and soaking my sheets and mattress. I look around, trying to figure out where I am and discover that I had never actually left my room but that I was just dreaming. I let out a relieved sigh, not only was it just a dream but the man was not hurt, something I found myself deeply concerned with. I get out of bed and walk to my window and stare at the moon. The moon is full tonight, I find myself laughing at the coincidence of the dream moon being full on the night of the full moon. I stare up at the big round orb and feel compelled to get out of my room, I need to get out right this moment and I can't let anything stop me ! I throw on some clothes, put my shoes and coat on and before I know it I am climbing out of my bedroom window and running to some place I have never been before.

Running. I am running to a place that I have never been before, my legs hurt and my lungs are screaming for me to stop and catch my breath but I cannot, I feel like I NEED to keep running and that if I don't something bad will happen. Finally, I feel myself slowing down, when I finally see a park with a familiar looking large tree. Standing next to that tree and looking up at the moon was a man with long silver hair.

I stopped before the man and we look at each other, both dazed that the other was actually a real ! person. I reach my hand out and run it along his beautiful face to make sure that he is a real person and am surprised when he kisses my palm. We grab hands and look at the moon together, only stopping to look into each others eyes. As we continue to stare, our faces get closer and closer until our lips meet in a passionate kiss that leaves me breathless. We finally speak when we pull apart : " I'm Inuyasha." he says still gazing into my brown eyes. I get a closer look at his face and smile, of course how could I not know it was Inuyasha we're in the same class. "I'm Kagome. Its nice to actually get to speak to you."

)*(

Well, I'm back guys ! I really want to finish this story I've been working on it forever ! Please, if you would like, give me some feedback and let me know if you would like to see something different or new or just wanna tell me how you loved/hated it ! Or even if you wanna yell at me for taking so long to put out one freaking chapter that would be okay also !


End file.
